


A Very Lexical Deduction

by thoroughlysherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deduction, Gen, Vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly drabble where Sherlock performs a deduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Lexical Deduction

‘So what can you tell us, Sherlock?’ asked Lestrade, ‘Any leads?’

‘Oh a veritable plethora of them. It’s really rather fortuitous that you got me in here before that quidnunc Anderson got his hands on the evidence. I was irresolute about the poison used but the forced dipthong in the Uncle’s accent and the way he cachinnated when we asked him where he was on Thursday makes it certain that, while the quills found on the floor are certainly erinaceous, the poison was drawn from a platypus. The Uncle is a zoologist and your murderer. I do so hate to be querulous but considering how very tenebrose this case did NOT turn out to be I recommend you find me something a little less dull before I am forced to defenestrate you.’

Lestrade, a little shellshocked, glanced over at John for help.

‘Oh don’t mind him Lestrade, I'm sure he won't always be this didactic, but he got bored last week and decided to learn the entirety of the Oxford English Dictionary…’

**Author's Note:**

> I asked people to send me their favourite words and I tried to write a little drabble using all of them...


End file.
